


Nhành hồng tặng em

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Language of Flowers, M/M, Sad
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Summary: Tôi tặng em nhành hồng rực đỏ. Biểu tượng của một đời si mê cuồng nhiệt.Tôi tặng em nhành hồng màu hồng. Biểu tượng cho một đời mơ ước vẹn tròn đôi lứa.Tôi tặng em nhành hồng màu tím. Biểu tượng cho một tình yêu thủy chung.Tôi tặng em nhành hồng màu trắng. Biểu tượng cho cả một đời nợ em một tiếng xin lỗi.Tôi tặng em nhành hồng màu xanh. Biểu tượng tình yêu bất diệt một đời.Và tôi tặng em tim mình - rực đỏ và rỉ máu.*****





	Nhành hồng tặng em

Tiếng chuông cửa ngân lên, Alyson ngước lên nhìn vị khách vừa tiến vào, miệng không quên khẩu hiệu quen thuộc:

"Cửa hàng hoa Florists xin kính chào quý khách! Xin hỏi quý khách cần gì?"

Cô ngắm kỹ vị khách vừa bước vào, anh ta ăn mặc có vẻ thoải mái với chiếc áo thun và quần jean đơn giản, nhưng tất cả đều làm nổi bật dáng người hoàn hảo của anh. Vị khách đội chiếc mũ lưỡi trai có màu vàng đỏ hình Iron Man, chiếc mũ chỉ phù hợp cho lũ con nít, vậy mà anh ta lại đội nó không chút ngại ngùng. Anh ta tiến lại quầy, mỉm cười:

"Tôi muốn mua hoa"

"Xin hỏi là bó hay sao ạ?"

"Một bó hồng, loại hồng đỏ nhé, và cô gói lại cho thật đẹp giúp tôi."

Alyson mỉm cười chuyên nghiệp:

"Tất nhiên rồi ạ!"

Cô tiến tới kệ đựng hoa, tay cô thoăn thoắt lựa những bông hồng đỏ rực chỉ vừa nở rộ.

"Anh muốn bao nhiêu bông vậy ạ?"

Vị khách gãi đầu, hơi lúng túng:

"Bình thường người ta tặng người yêu thì sẽ bao nhiêu bông nhỉ?"

"Thường thì chín, hoặc chín mươi chín ạ."

"Vậy cô cứ lấy cho tôi chín mươi chín bông!" - Vị khách mỉm cười ngọt ngào, như thể qua những bông hoa ấy, anh đang thấy được một dáng hình anh yêu tha thiết.

"Cô gái được anh yêu thật may mắn!" - Alyson mỉm cười khi nhẩm tính về số tiền mình sẽ kiếm được nhờ chín mươi chín bông hồng, thế nên cô không hề keo kiệt khi tán dương vị khách của mình.

"Không, không phải là cô gái" - Vị khách bật cười.

Alyson hơi ngẩn người, nhưng rồi cô cũng chợt hiểu ra:

"Tôi xin lỗi, tôi cứ nghĩ-"

"Không sao, chỉ là may cho cô, em ấy không biết, nếu không chắc chắn em ấy sẽ tức giận lắm" - Vị khách nở nụ cười lần nữa.

Để đáp lại sự nhầm lẫn của mình, Alyson tất nhiên là đã gói hoa bằng tất cả khả năng của mình, cô thậm chí còn tặng cho anh một cái nơ màu hồng tuyệt đẹp, nhưng anh ta từ chối:

"Hãy cho tôi cái ruy băng màu vàng và chiếc nơ màu đỏ tươi kia kìa. Đó là sắc màu của em ấy."

"Giống màu của Iron Man quá nhỉ?" - Cô bật cười chỉ vào cái nón của anh, vị khách mỉm cười dịu dàng, nhưng không đáp.

Khi anh tính tiền, anh thậm chí còn tip cho cô một khoản hậu hĩnh.

"Cho tôi hỏi ý nghĩa hoa hồng đỏ nhé, để tôi nói cho em ấy biết!"

"Vâng, hồng đỏ mang ý nghĩa 'tình yêu bất diệt'"

"Cảm ơn cô, lần sau tôi sẽ tra cứu trước, lần này vội quá!" - Anh nói rồi ôm bó bông to lớn lách mình qua cửa, hoà mình vào dòng người tấp nập.

***  
Ngày hôm sau, vị khách ấy lại xuất hiện. Vẫn chiếc nón Iron Man ngộ nghĩnh, vẫn chín mươi chín bông hồng, nhưng lần này, anh ta lại muốn bông hồng màu hồng nhạt.

Alyson vui vẻ gói lại thành một bó hoa đẹp tuyệt vời. Cũng như mọi lần, cô lại lựa cho anh chiếc ruy băng màu vàng và chiếc nơ màu đỏ.

Anh mỉm cười thích thú khi nhìn bó hoa lớn:

"Tuyệt lắm, cảm ơn cô."

Khi anh chuẩn bị rời khỏi cửa hàng, cô gọi theo:

"Anh có muốn biết ý nghĩa của hoa hồng nhạt chứ?"

"Tôi đã tìm hiểu rồi, 'là một đời mơ ước vẹn tròn đôi lứa' đúng chứ?"

"Đúng vậy, chúc anh may mắn!" - Cô bật cười, nghĩ mình đã lo quá nhiều.

"Cảm ơn!"

***  
Và anh ta đến lần nữa, vẫn như mọi lần, và lần này anh ta muốn chín mươi chín bông hồng màu tím.

"Anh may mắn lắm, tiệm mới về hoa hồng màu tím ít phút trước thôi đấy!"

"Ừ, tôi biết, tôi đã đi ngang qua đây bảy lần để kiểm tra xem cửa hàng có hoa chưa."

"Thật vậy sao?" - Cô vừa gói hoa, vừa ngạc nhiên hỏi. - "Lần này hồng tím là biểu tượng 'tình yêu chung thủy', chắc hẳn anh yêu người ấy nhiều lắm!"

Vị khách trầm ngâm một lúc rất lâu, rồi anh nhìn vào bó hoa đẹp đẽ, anh nở nụ cười tươi mà sao cô cứ thấy nó đượm buồn:

"Đúng vậy, hơn cả mạng sống của tôi."

***

"Mà anh có phiền không nếu tôi hỏi một câu hơi riêng tư?" - Alyson gói những bông hồng có màu trắng.

"Cô cứ hỏi thử xem."

"Người anh yêu.. ý tôi là anh chàng ấy, đã chấp nhận hoa của anh chưa?"

Anh bật cười, lắc đầu.

"Nếu em ấy chấp nhận, tôi đâu cần hoa hồng trắng xin lỗi em ấy"

"Anh đã làm gì có lỗi với anh ấy hay sao?"

Anh vuốt nhẹ những cánh hoa mềm mại, còn đọng lại những giọt nước lấp lánh, hệt như những viên kim cương đắt giá - "Sẽ! Và giá như em ấy sẽ tha thứ cho tôi"

"Tôi tin là với thành ý, chắc chắn anh ấy sẽ tha thứ cho anh thôi. Chúc anh may mắn!" - Dù Alyson không hiểu câu "Sẽ" của anh là gì, cô vẫn tận tụy với chức trách của mình và chúc anh.

Anh mỉm cười trước khi biến mất sau cánh cửa.

***

"Thưa quý khách, hồng xanh thì hiếm lắm ạ, nên cửa hàng chúng tôi không đủ hàng."

"Không có một bông nào hết sao?" - Ánh nhìn của anh trĩu nặng, thấp thoáng nỗi buồn vô cớ.

"Tôi e là không." - Alyson tiếc nuối. -"Hồng xanh thì hiếm lắm, nên cả cửa hàng chúng tôi không còn một bông nào cả"

Vị khách thở dài, anh dùng tay vuốt mép nón, có vẻ hành động này của anh đã lặp lại rất nhiều lần, nên mép nón đã hơi ngả màu.

"Thật đáng tiếc!"

Alyson định mở miệng để thuyết phục vị khách của mình lựa chọn những loài hoa khác như cô vẫn hay làm. Nhưng nhìn vào ánh mắt như chết lặng của anh, cô không nói gì.

Ngay khi anh định quay bước đi, bóng lưng anh cô đơn, trơ trọi đến mức người xa lạ như cô cũng cảm giác được. Thế là Alyson thốt lên:

"Xin đợi chút!"

Anh quay đầu nhìn cô, tỏ vẻ khó hiểu. Và Alyson cúi người viết vội vào một tấm giấy trên bàn rồi lách mình khỏi bàn tính tiền, tiến về phía anh, cô nhìn quanh và hạ giọng:

"Tôi cho anh địa chỉ này. Ở đó có hồng xanh, nhưng chắc là giá sẽ không rẻ đâu và nó hơi xa ở đây"

Cô dúi vào tay anh tấm giấy nhỏ. Vị khách mỉm cười rạng rỡ:

"Cảm ơn cô. Rất nhiều. Tôi rất biết ơn cô!"

"Anh đừng để quản lý biết là được!" - Và Alyson cũng mỉm cười.

"Tất nhiên là vậy"

"Hồng xanh, 'tình yêu bất diệt một đời', và bằng cả tấm lòng của mình, chúc anh may mắn lần này!"

"Cảm ơn cô, tôi vẫn chưa biết tên cô?"

"Tôi là Alyson, còn anh, anh chàng si tình?" - Cô bật cười.

"Steve Rogers" - Anh nói rồi quay lưng tiến về phía cửa - "Tạm biệt Alyson, tôi nghĩ đây là lần cuối cùng tôi tới mua hoa rồi."

Và anh đi mất, Alyson đứng đó, không hiểu sao nước mắt cô rơi đầy. Đã năm ngày vị khách ấy tới mua hoa, mỗi ngày là mỗi sắc màu, mỗi ngày là mỗi ý nghĩa, mỗi ngày là mỗi lời tâm tình của Captain America gửi tới Iron Man. Mối tình của họ đẹp rạng ngời trong suốt những năm tháng dài, là niềm hâm mộ của không biết bao nhiêu là người, là niềm hạnh phúc của cả thành phố..

Vậy mà giờ đây..

Tivi vẫn ầm ĩ đưa tin về cái chết của Iron Man dẫu đã sáu ngày trôi qua. Anh ra đi trong trận chiến cuối cùng của cuộc đời, bỏ lại nhiều thứ sau lưng. Bỏ lại người mà anh yêu nhất đời..

***  
Steve đặt bó hoa xuống ngôi mộ mới xây, anh ngồi xuống, tay tháo chiếc nón vẫn đội trên đầu nay nhàu nhĩ và bạc màu.

Vuốt nhẹ những cánh hoa còn vương hơi nước, anh mỉm cười:

"Anh đến tặng hoa em đây, Tony"

Bàn tay mang nhẫn của anh chạm nhẹ chiếc mộ bia lạnh lẽo, tiếng anh thì thầm:

"Lần này là hoa hồng xanh, em biết nó có nghĩa là gì không? Là tình yêu bất diệt một đời."

Và anh ngồi đó, thì thầm như thể hai người yêu nhau.

"Em hay bảo anh là lão già không hiểu lãng mạn, thế là anh tặng em hoa hồng."

Kế ngôi mộ, năm bó hoa hồng với năm sắc màu chất đầy. Những bó hoa đầu thì đã úa đôi phần, nhưng sắc màu vẫn vẹn nguyên - đỏ, hồng, tím, trắng và xanh.

Tôi tặng em nhành hồng rực đỏ. Biểu tượng của một đời si mê cuồng nhiệt.

Tôi tặng em nhành hồng màu hồng. Biểu tượng cho một đời mơ ước vẹn tròn đôi lứa.

Tôi tặng em nhành hồng màu xanh. Biểu tượng cho một tình yêu thủy chung.

Tôi tặng em nhành hồng màu trắng. Biểu tượng cho cả một đời nợ em một tiếng xin lỗi.

Tôi tặng em nhành hồng màu xanh. Biểu tượng tình yêu bất diệt một đời.

"Và em biết không Tony? Hơn cả những đóa hồng này đây-" - Steve đưa tay rút từ trong túi huyết thanh dùng để hoá giải chất thuốc siêu chiến binh, anh chích nó vào tay mình. - "Tôi tặng em tim mình - rực đỏ và rỉ máu."

Và Steve già đi trông thấy, anh biến thành một ông lão. Thời gian của anh đã trôi qua lâu lắm rồi, khi huyết thanh tiến vào cơ thể anh, xoá đi chất thuốc giữ thanh xuân, anh héo mòn như nhành hồng đỏ anh tặng Tony ngày đầu.

"Anh đâu sống mà không có em được? Một ánh nhìn đã khiến anh _si mê_ em, rồi lại _mơ ước_ một đời vẹn tròn cùng em, mãi _thủy chung_ với tình cảm này, thế mà đành _xin lỗi_ em vì đâu thể sống như em muốn được, nhưng tình này mãi _bất diệt_ "

Steve mỉm cười:

"Thế giới này, hãy để cho người trẻ khác.. anh mệt rồi, anh đã chiến đấu quá lâu, hãy để anh ích kỷ một lần vì bản thân, hãy để anh cùng em, Tony.."

_I'm so glad, I'm not alone, not at all.. Tony._

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> Nếu các bạn không phiền, hy vọng các bạn để lại bình luận hoặc góp ý để mình phát triển hơn. Cảm ơn các bạn :x


End file.
